Old Wives Tales
by spottedhorse
Summary: Old wives and weathermen don'tknow what they are talking about most of the time.


Okay, in a few episodes this season they'[ve dressed Brass in a suit with what I think is a European cut. It shows off his broad shoulders and makes me want to attack his chest, lol. This little snippit was born from that. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

--------------------------------

My eyes followed him as he entered the room. He was attractive but wasn't what anyone would consider handsome. There was character in his face….and wisdom; the kind of wisdom that only experience can impart. And there was intelligence too, an alertness in those dark blue eyes combined with an analytical mind racing behind the gaze. Small in stature, he was large in presence, but I had the feeling he could recede into the background when necessary. As he spoke to the policeman at the door, I also saw kindness; but as he stood over the handcuffed prisoner, I saw that he could be dangerous. What an interesting man I thought as I watched him move around the room.

He interviewed several witnesses and then finally came to me. Marveling at his broad shoulders, a tingle went up my spine. And the cut of his jacket hinted at a smaller waistline than would be expected of a man his age, which I guessed to be mid to late 50s. His ears, nose, hands and feet seemed disproportionally large, which reminded me of an old wives tale about something else being large too. I smiled inwardly at the thought.

Something in my expression must have given me away because he tilted his head and looked at me knowingly. "Ms. Palmer?" He wore a smile that was meant to be comforting but not familiar.

Heat was running up my neck and into my face as I felt he was reading my thoughts. "Yes, I'm Carol Palmer." So there I was, a middle aged woman who was supposed to be past the fiery passion of youth, totally and absolutely burning with desire for this man. There was something about him that tweaked every nerve in my body.

"Jim Brass, LVPD. I have a few questions."

"I'll answer your questions Jim Brass LVPD, if you answer one for me when you're finished asking."

"Okay….sounds fair," he said with a lopsided grin. The grin caught me off guard and I felt another flush rush to my face as he proceeded with his questions.

I answered each one as best I could, trying to concentrate on his questions instead of his beautiful blue eyes. God, a man shouldn't have lovely long eye lashes like that…

My concentration was waning so I focused at his lips to better follow what he was saying. Big mistake! All I could think of was what it would be like to have him kissing me with those lips. What was wrong with me? I am not normally a wide eyed, hot in the pants ninny. But in front of him….oh yeah.

His tie…maybe if I just stared at the knot in his tie….

That was no good either. Staring at his knot had me wondering about that chest of his. Damn….get your mind out of the gutter, I told myself. Myself didn't listen and I glanced farther south.

He saw me looking and knew what I was trying to see. I know he did because he shifted his weight and cleared his throat. He probably wondered what a grey haired soon to be grandmother was doing looking at him like that. Probably had a beautiful wife at home that was ten years younger, at least. Not that I'm ugly, mind you…but at best we were only separated by five or so years. He was not the type of man that women let get lonely and I am a fifty something woman; not exactly stud bait anymore.

Finally he seemed to finish his questions. "You said you had a question for me?" he asked.

I looked at him, befuddled. I wanted to ask him to go for coffee, to dinner…to bed. But all I could come out with was, "will I have to testify?"

He chuckled and looked at me, a little befuddled himself. And then shyly…miraculously he said, "I was hoping you were going to ask me to get some coffee or something. And, no…you won't have to testify."

I was really too stunned to digest the bit about testifying. I was hung up on him hoping I would ask about coffee. "Well, coffee would be nice," I said.

That was three weeks ago. Coffee led to dinner. And dinner led to a movie date. And that led to a night out on the town that ended up at the hospital because my son-in-law called to say they were on their way to have a baby. Jim Brass LVPD gave me a ride in his car with the siren and everything. It was an exciting night that culminated in the birth of my grandson, Jared. The nurse thought Jim was the grandfather and put Jared in his arms. Jim flushed with embarrassment but then warmed to the little squirmer and held him for a long time. Later he drove me home and walked me to my door where he thanked me for an amazing night.

Last night he came over for dinner and a movie at my place, which led to another amazing night. And let me tell ya….big nose, big hands…and yeah…big elsewhere. And men in their late 50s aren't supposed to be that passionate without help, if you listen to all the Viagra commercials. And most defiantly, little ole grannies shouldn't respond the way I did….if you believe what the old wives tell you. Especially twice in one night. But who listens to the old wives anyway? They are like weathermen, they only get it half right.

-----------------------------------

So, what'd you think?


End file.
